


A Whirl of change

by 1epherez



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1epherez/pseuds/1epherez
Summary: Whirl tries to find more of a reason to exist after all the events in the war and Lost Light are over.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It had been a long time since Whirl had joined the Lost Light. Years had passed. The war was not forgotten, who could forget 4 million years of constant war.  
Now he was back on Cybertron. Many things had been rebuilt while some areas were left forgotten. To some it no longer mattered what side of the war you had been on . It was time to move on and try to live your life. 

For Whirl however it was not easy. War had been his freedom. War had released his chains of servitude to the Functionists. He however had a hard time adjusting once the war was over. Being a Wrecker had been his escape. The way he could release his anger and rage but now it was over.

The Lost Light had practically saved his life not that he would admit to it out loud . He knew that he would be dead right now had he not had that encounter with Cyclonus years ago. But that too was over. 

Whirl now lived alone in a broken down building in the outskirts of Polyhex. He had chosen Polyhex because it had been his home. The first time he felt full filled in his life had been the day he started working as a watchmaker. But of course he couldn't do that anymore. He didn't have the concentration to do it. He had the skills to do a Spark transplant but he couldn't make a precise time piece. He tried not to think about that.

The building he was in was decorated by countless wind chimes that he had made himself . They were hanging from the ceiling, the windows, and on poles on the roof. He also had weathervanes and other things he had made. It made the building stand out amongst the other half broken buildings. The area had been devastated during the war and no one had reached this area to rebuild. With the population so small compared to when the war started many just stayed together. 

Whirl however did not. He knew if he did stay with everyone sooner or later he would mess up, end up in prison again, and die. He didn't have much money to spend. It was only when someone placed an order and bought some of his trinkets that he had enough to get to town and buy things. Today was that day; he would make the flight to town and buy some drinks.

And this is where our story begins


	2. Into Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whirl goes into town to buy a few drinks.

Whirl had gone into the city for some drinks. There was a bar he decided to enter. 

"The Cube" it was called. It had a neon Energon cube that looked like was constantly being refilled. 

The bartender was an average sized Mech with large shoulders. He grunted at the sight of Whirl entering the establishment. There were a few mechs sitting at the tables. No one he personally knew . He was only there to get his drinks.

"Look big guy whatever your name is. I don't want any trouble ya hear?" The bartender glared at Whirl.

"I just want a small cube of jet grade." Whirl shrugged not caring that the bartender had seemingly peged him as a troublemaker. 

"Here just take it and leave!" The bartender said placing the cube of jet fuel on the counter. 

"Hey... What do ya mean take it an leave? I'm paying for it why can't I sit an enjoy it like everyone else?" He stretched his neck glaring at the bartender.

"Please just take it and go!" The bartender insisted.

"Alright alright I'm gone! What's got your gears twisted?" Whirl took the cube and walked out. 

At that second the bartender started Screaming about being robbed which ended with the local authorities being involved.


	3. Small town Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warpath moves to Polyhex for a change of pace. Ends up having to deal with Drama.

Polyhex was a small City. A small population not many people that caused trouble. Which is precisely the reason Warpath had decided to move here. Iacon was just so much trouble and to many people that held grudges from the past . 

He wanted a fresh start in life, free from all the political climate of Iacon. Polyhex was just that. A smaller population, the people were mostly friendly, there were commodities , places to eat, So when he got offered a job for local safety at Polyhex. He Imediately took it. 

The downtown area of Polyhex was mostly rebuilt. Most of it consisted of smaller buildings, none of those towering spires like the ones that used to signal that you were getting closer and closer to Vos before the war.

He took residence downtown, the building was mostly furnished with the commodities needed. A berth, a table , and a chair. It was not much but he knew he could spice it up once he had a few belongings. Work was a bit boring. No calls for anything in particular except for a small fire. And FINALLY he got a call.

When he arrived at "The Cube" he found Whirl outside of the bar, sitting on top of two mechs, and drinking a cube of Jet fuel. 

" Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Warpath said quite confused. He had been called to deal with a robbery but... This was not it at all.

"Ah there ya are? See these guys. They don't want me to buy their drinks. I show up like everyone else and try to buy a drink and they Fragging kicked me out!" Whirl said while still sitting on the two who had tried to aprihand him.

"Get off of them will ya!" Wharpath shook.his head. To which Whirl did what he was told.

"HE IS A THIEF AND A MENNACE TO THIS TOWN AND I WANT HIM OUT OF MY BAR"! The barkeep shouted in rage.

"I was going to pay for that and you kicked me out!" Whirl threw his claws in the air. "Fine I won't come here again besides your Jet grade is watered down !" 

"I don't want your kind around here!" The barkeep pointed a finger at Whirl. 

This whole time Warpath just stood calmly and listened. What did he mean his kind? He wondered 

"You know why they did that to him. He is a dangerous criminal! That's why they did it. The Senate I mean you know before the war. He should be locked away for good! He just shows up and scared all my customers!" 

At this point Whirl had enough and went after the barkeep. Warpath held him down. 

"If you attack him than I will have to take you in and you don't want that." Warpath reminded Whirl and he stopped. 

"JUST TAKE HIM ALREADY!" The barkeep shouted dramatically. 

"YEAH SURE THING... Just play along" he whispered to Whirl and he just took him away.

"So... Where are we going?" Whirl asked.

"I say we go get some drinks that are NOT watered down". Warpath laughed giving Whirl a pat on the back. 

"Hehe I like the sound of that!"


	4. Good Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warpath and Whirl enjoy a few drinks.

And so they walked through town and found another smaller bar. It was tended by a short mech with a drill on his back. 

A friendly mech who kindly served the two larger mechs some good cubes of high grade. Warpath paid for both even though Whirl had been about to pay for his own cube.

"So.. Whirl. It is Whirl right?" Warpath said placing his cube down after a long sip. "What are you doing in Polyhex of all places?" 

"I used to live here once upon a time. You know before the war. Before everything. But it's just not the same." He explained with what one could almost tell is a smile. 

"Ah so you live in town! I just moved here and I kind of like it just fine. So what do you do for fun around here in little old Polyhex." 

"I am not sure what people do for fun. I mostly keep to myself." Whirl shrugged.

"Well that ain't fun! Maybe we can change that. You live close by?" Warpath paused waiting for an answer while he enjoyed his high grade.

"No, I live outside the city, once in a while I come in for supplies." 

" WHIRL! You can't live like that you just can't. Your spark is going to rust that way you know that. You can't just live alone like that. Tell you what. You come with me we find something fun to do. I can kill my boredom and you can pump some life back into those fuel lines of yours." 

He gave Whirl a grin and a pat on the shoulder and downed the rest of his drink.


	5. Earth Cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warpath and Whirl walk around town and watch a movie.

True to his words Warpath and Whirl walked around town and looked for something entertaining to do with their time. It was mostly shops and personal dwellings.

"You like off world cinema?" Warpath asked suddenly.

"As a matter of fact... YES I do!" Whirl was now more interested than he had been minutes earlier. 

"Well if you don't mind; maybe you want to watch something at my place. I have a small collection of Earth Cinema if you are interested." 

" Oh! Now you are speaking my language! What kind of films are you interested in? If I may ask. I do have a small collection myself."

As they walked the small shops and homes seemed to blur out of existence. They just walked and talked as if they had known each other for the longest time. And sure they had fought together against a common enemy on more than one occasion but they had never gotten to know each other personally. That was something both now regretted.

"Well here it is! It's my place it ain't much but I think it's alright." Warpath opened his front door allowing the large rotors to enter his home. 

Soon enough they were both staring at a holoprojecton of Godzilla. 

Whirl was happy. He had not felt this happy in a long time. Not since he felt at home on the Lost Light during movie night at Swerve's. There was a movie, drinks, and company...  
At this point Whirl found himself not watching the film but staring at Warpath. He didn't know why he was doing it he just felt intrigued. 

While most tanks were dull he was bright and red. His frame was finished and glossy and he was also not holding his gun on his arm or over the shoulder. This was an intergrated cannon. A very nice integrated cannon that from the look of it could extend even further than it's current length. 

Once he snapped out of his apparent trance he realized Warpath was, in fact, staring back and giving him a knowing grin.

"Hey there!" Warpath replied to Whirl's now flustered optic by wiggling his brows.


	6. Intriguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try not to have an awkward conversation.

Whirl had not expected this to happen at all. He was now embarrassed and felt quite foolish. At the same time he just kept thinking about telling his vents to PLEASE keep cool and not turn on. Finally he decided to speak.

"I'm sorry. It's just... You have an integrated cannon. Most tank frames have an arm cannon I just found it intriguing." His winglets were folding back with worry. 

Warpath just grinned and gave a nod.

"In other words what you are saying is ... You like what you see." He wiggled his brows again.

This caught Whirl off guard. Was that what had happened? Was he actually feeling some kind of attraction? So what if he was! Was there anything wrong with that? 

"Whirl?" Warpath asked now with a hint if concern in his voice as Whirl just sat there staring his optic giving away no clues.

"I .." he finally spoke

"Yes? Warpath leaned closer still a bit worried.

"I suppose you are right. I didn't think of it that way at first. I was simply admiring. But. YES! I do like what I see." 

His winglets unfolded and spread to his sides once again. Warpath smiled again leaning closer.

"Good" 

He gave Whirl a pat on the shoulder.

"I was looking kinda intrigued too


End file.
